Free Bird
by NenerBener
Summary: Bella’s a fiery bird that’s learned some tough lessons along the way and looking for the man she never knew. Edwards the towns delinquent with a bad attitude. But really he's just another lost soul. How will these two keep their heads above water. AH/OCC
1. Chapter 1: Suprise!

A/N: So I said I wouldn't do two stories at the same time but whatever t it came to me and I can't deny it.

Warning: You must be of age to read this. It has bad language, some violence, definitely some sex and everything else in between.

There are pictures for this chapter if you're interested. Some peeps like them, some don't care.

**Pictures on Profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. We all just like messing with them just a little bit.**

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

**Bella POV:**

"Excuse me miss…" I cleared my throat for the hundredth time, "Is Mr. Charles Frances Swan in today?" I said to the receptionist named Betty Millers.

"Just a minute hun. Unless this is an emergency," she said while still focused on some paperwork on her desk. Her eyes were all squinty as she held the paper as far as humanly possible.

"No, it's not an emergency but I-" she cut me off.

"Oh drat! There goes another pair of glasses. What does the name on the top of the file say dear?" I looked at her incredulously. I was practically waiting here for 30 minutes and to top it off I was going to spew at any moment.

_God someone missed their retirement by a long shot. What is she like 75 for shit sake? God I hope she's not in charge of answering 911 calls._

"Bruce Settle," I managed to say without giving her the stink eye even though I probably looked like a blurry water color painting to her.

"Thank you dear. Word of advice honey don't get old…" she finally looked up to me.

_Dually noted._

"Now what can I do for ya?"

"Mr. Charles Frances Swan, is he in today?" I said with a much stronger voice than earlier. The longer this took the quicker I was close to losing my nerve and booking it. I needed to do this and do it now. I had enough time dickin' around to let this continue.

"What's your name? Do you have an appointment with Chief Swan? "

I let out a deep breath, "Bella and No. But this is important I need to speak with him if he's in, please."

"How sweet but I'm sorry dear. You see he's out on patrol right now and I'm not sure when he'll come by the office. Summer months tend to be busiest for us, that and the winter months as well. Your best bet would be to set up an appointment. Now what did you say you were seeing him for? Goodness dear you look so familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

_Just my luck. I finally get the balls to come into his office and I can't even catch a fucking break._

"I didn't say. Look do you know when he mig-" suddenly I heard the bell on the door ring. I turned my head and saw two men walk in, both laughing.

The first one was probably in his late 20's but the last one was definitely _him_. I didn't need to see his name tag to know it was him because I had those very same eyes. I was completely frozen.

"Hey there Betty, Do you have any messages for me?" said the man I've never known.

"Just your wife sir…Oh and this young lady came by to see you. Uh, Bella was it?" he was looking at me now.

_Say something Bella. Do something!_

His smile began to fade as he looked at me, he looked pensive.

"Excuse me miss? Hello…are you okay, you look kind of pale…" I didn't even realize he was talking to me.

"SORRY!" I screeched kind of loud making everyone flinch, me included. My face flushed immediately.

"Sorry, I… I'm. Ya, uh… I'm good, I just…" of all days to sound like a doped out delinquent.

"Miss are you high?" he said looking sternly at me now.

"Oh God I wish... Oh shit, I mean. NO! I'm definitely not high. Look I, I need to speak to you, in private if I could…" I was such an idiot. Foot in mouth syndrome.

_Definitely smoking a bowl when I get home though. Oh and great first impression by the way Bella! And to a cop no less…_

"Uh, okay…follow me please," he sounded unsure. I was just hoping I wouldn't get myself arrested.

_Great! I can already see how this is going to end._

Looking at him he looked good for a 36 year old. He had just a little bit of gray on his side burns. He had the same color hair as me. I liked to call it 'All over the place Brown' since I seemed to have three or four different shades of it in my hair: dark brown, auburn brown, golden brown and light brown. People always ask what colors I used at the salon. They never believe me when I say I'm au natural.

I had the same ivory skin as him. And yes I said Ivory and not pale. He was in great shape too. He had a medium build, broad shoulders and was at least 6'2". Even though I'm only 5'5" I know my height was because of him. Ranee was a measely 5'1". But he could afford to lose the clichéd cop stach if you asked me. Then again he did pull it off.

I could see I had his heart shaped face. And I guess I couldn't compare our boobs but I'm pretty sure I got my C cup boobs from his side. Ranee hated it and always complained about her A cup. I honestly didn't give a shit. My back would hurt occasionally because of them, boys and some chicks never looked me in the eye, I couldn't just wear any shirt I wanted, and besides Ranee had the luxury of not having to wear a bra. Smaller is better trust me, well at least when it came to the boob department.

_Mind out of gutter! And in front of your da-_

"So what did you say your name was again?" he said to me as he walked in through his door. I passed by him and my eyes immediately went to the photos that sat on his desk.

"Bella," I picked up a photo of him with his family buying sometime before I let him know my full name. They all looked so beautiful and so happy.

_Could those kids possibly be my-_

"Bella what?" He was now standing on the other side of his desk.

"Is this your family?" I looked up at him and he nodded his head.

"What are their names and how old are they?"

"Um well, the little girl, her name is Lucy and she's 10 years old. My son, his name is Nicholas he's 13 and my wife, Emily. I'm not going to disclose her age to you because she'll have my head."

I looked up at him with a smile and he had one of his own. I could see how proud he was of them, how much he loved them. Suddenly his smile dropped and he grabbed the photo from my hand and putting it back its place.

"You're new here aren't you? I've never seen you before? Did you just move into town?"

"Um, yes. I live downtown at the Berkeley Ridge Complex," I said as I looked over and saw another photo of an elderly couple. And because I had no control of my motor functions, let alone my bodily functions, I went and grabbed it as well.

"And these people… are they your parents?" I looked up at him curious for anything he could give me. The lady looked beautiful and I noticed she had the same eyes like me. And hello boobs.

_Grama's got a rack!_

He reached out for it as well, "Um, Bella… Look I don't have all day. I'm actually pretty busy and need to get back out on patrol. So if we can hurry this-"

I let out a snort, "Busy… This city has the population of what like 7,000? What could possibly go wrong? Some old fart forgetting to use his traffic signal?" I said sarcastically. Come on I've lived in many cities, huge cities at that. This little Podunk town has no idea what trouble is.

He let out a small chuckle but stopped himself quickly.

"You got a point… but either way I'm busy and don't have time to let you quiz me on Chief Swan 101. So can you please get on with what you need to tell me and besides the elderly are actually quit dangerous behind the wheel ya know?," he said with a smirk all proud with himself. Wow, sense of humor, sarcastic and charming. Definitely has to be him.

"You got a point, I'll give you that," now how do I say what I have to say?

"What's your name by the way? Bella what?"

"You might want to sit down for this?" but he didn't budge he just reached over and grabbed the picture frame I was holding.

I took a deep breath and gave the room a once over before I met his eyes. He had a lot of photos in his room.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I'm your daughter," my hands were shaky and I felt like I couldn't breath.

Suddenly I heard something shatter and realized he'd dropped the picture frame on the floor.

"WHAT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHO SET YOU UP TO THIS!" I jumped back a couple feet shocked by his outburst. He looked pissed and his face was turning all shades of red. Suddenly someone stepped into the room.

"Is everything okay here boss?" said the officer I saw with him earlier.

"OUT SCOTTY!" he said harshly to the officer without dropping his intense gaze from me.

I swallowed thickly and proceeded to calm my nerves.

"I am your daughter. No one has set you up. I came here on my own," I said once the officer had left the room.

"I can't believe this! This is not a fucking game! Do you realize how deceitful, incredibly selfish, and damaging it is to go around telling a happily married man with a family no less, that he is a father to some kid off the street?" my heart dropped.

"What are you like 17 or perhaps 20 years old? Where's your mother? Who's your mother? You think I wouldn't know if I had a damn kid running around?! DO YOU!" I could already feel the tears starting to blur my vision.

There is no way in hell I was going to cry in front of him. How dare he say such ugly things to me. I'm well aware that it's not easy to digest such fucked up heavy shit but he's the adult here for fuck sake. He could have dealt with it differently but then again I clearly see now were my temper comes from. He didn't know me and he sure as hell didn't know what my life was like.

"I'm 18 and I'm not making this shit up. And let me tell you something it is _very_ easy for someone like you to have a daughter running around without your knowledge. Unless of course, you got to wear white on your wedding day? But unfortunately you didn't, did you? Hell I just found out who you were! We could all thank Ranee for that! Always so full of suprises that one," I was pissed and I was hurt. But pissed always won over my emotions.

He looked like he was about to yell at me some more until it dawned on him.

_Bingo!_

"Ranee?" he said quietly, he was now swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yes… mother of the year Ranee Cynthia Finly," and just when I thought he was finally going to understand he went and fucked it all up again.

"Where is she?! Is she out in the parking lot? I can't believe of all the shit she's put me through, she'd go this low! So how much is she asking for this time $5,000, $10,000 or a pound of my flesh on a platter?! How much is she giving you to play this game? You can tell her to get the hell out of my town, she ain't getting shit from me anymore. I told her that the day I married Emily. You better hope I don't arrest you for trying to hussle a Chief of Police-"

I couldn't sit there and hear another word of it. I was so stupid for even considering he would open up his arms to me.

_Second chance buddy and you just missed it._

I bit my lip and gripped my bag tightly to my side. I sucked it up and put my walls up. I was a Fortress and without emotion I said, "I'm sorry, this was a mistake. I should have never come here and wasted your time."

I took one last look at the man that was undoubtedly my father. As I turned and walked over to the door I stopped with my hand on the door knob my back facing him, "This is what I know… I'm not a morning person even if I had 12 hours of sleep. I love spicy food. I'm stubborn as a mull but fiercely loyal and protective of the ones I love. I only like the Jiffy crunchy peanut butter. I hate crust on my bread and my sandwiches' must always be cut diagonally twice so that I have four equally triangular pieces. I have an eye for detail. I love drawing and painting, taking photos, and I kick ass on the guitar. Hell I have pretty damn good pipes to boot…And I have your eyes…This is what I know." I was losing my resolve; my voice wavering at the end there. I needed to get the hell out of here.

"You could find Ranee at 700 W. Raye Street, Seattle, Washington, number 456… Goodbye," and with that I stepped out the door and closed it gently behind me without looking back at him or saying another word. I was surprised he actually didn't interrupt me. He just stood there quietly. I'm not sure what expression he had on his face since I was facing the door but I'm sure he was pissed. Everyone in the office was watching us since the shades were open. I was so humiliated, I'm pretty sure they heard everything since it was a small precinct and Charles was yelling the entire time. I was too proud to show them how humiliated I was. So I kept my head up and chin out as I passed every one of those fucks.

Tears finally made their way down my face as soon as I was out in the parking lot. Thank god it was raining, although strange for late August. I couldn't bear the idea of one more person disappointing me and letting me down.

_Just keep moving forward Isabella. Your like shark, it's key to your survival. Move onto the next path._

I climbed into my 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500 fastback and drove to my new loft so I could crawl into my bed for a few days. That's all the time I would give myself. I grabbed my IPod and put it on Azure Ray's "Don't Make a Sound" followed by "Displaced" and let the ethereal music carry me away.

_You should have known better._

*******

**Edward POV:**

"Edward are you even listening to me?" I honestly wished I could drown out my mother's voice. Luckily enough I was distracted long enough to see one of _the_ most sweetest car's known to man, _Eleanor_. It was silver with two black racing strips that ran along the top of the car. It was in mint condition.

I couldn't see the driver since it was, what a shock, raining. Typically it didn't rain in August but hey there's no need to get all worked up about it. It rains shit tons throughout the year so, come on, it happens.

"EDWARD!" I finally looked over at my mother. Her body was turned and she was looking right at me from the passenger seat none to-pleased. Carlisle was looking at me through the rear view mirror, he looked constipated.

_God knows he needs a colonic to remove whatever is jammed up his ass…_

"What?!" I said rather short of patience as I looked over at my Esme.

"God I wonder if you ever hear anything I tell you… Now I said that Carlisle and I are going to go pick up our clothes from the dry cleaner's and then head over to the office to straighten out some paperwork I have. Dr. Phillips said it should be about an hour so we will be back by then to pick you up and we'll go out for a late lunch afterward. Now…" she took a deep breath and here we go again.

"I swear on my life Edward, that if you skip out on this appointment again you can kiss that Volvo goodbye. It will go straight to the dealer. And that also goes for some of the other luxuries you've come to love. Do you understand me?"

I couldn't have hated Esme more than I did at that moment. I loved that car. It was the only thing I loved. She could take all my shit back and I wouldn't give a damn as long as she left my car and my IPhone alone.

I glared at her, crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window again. Much like an immature petulant child.

"Son, answer your mother?" Carlisle said sternly having to put in his two scents. Not once could he just stay the fuck out of our business.

"Fine! And for the last fucking time you're not my father so don't call me son. And she was barely a mother-"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! And don't talk to your mother that way! It's one thing for you to be upset and talk back to me but I won't allow you to speak to the woman I love with such disrespect!" there was no way I was going to make it all the way to Port Angeles and back with them in the car.

I felt smothered and trapped, not a good combination for me. I was more volatile when I felt that I was backed into a corner. And I was definitely backed into a corner. They were forcing me to see a therapist for the fourth time. You'd think they would have remembered just how well that worked out when I was 15.

_I'm sure the therapist needed a therapist after that._

They were punishing me for all the shit I put them through this summer.

I'm not sure what finally made them say 'That's It!'. I did a lot of shit this summer. It could have been when in late June I had Amy something or other, ass up and face down on Carlisle's work bench in the garage. Esme and Carlisle came home early that night and got an eyeful when they opened up the garage.

Or it could have been when in early July I woke up in Mr. Henley's front lawn pissed out of my mind drunk. I ruined his beloved flowers and left tread marks all over his lawn. I usually never drove after getting licked but Jasper ditched me to get his dick sucked and there was this broad there that was going off on me for dancing dirty with her best friend. It's suffice to say that said girl did give me a hand job earlier in the day but shit I never told her we were going steady all of sudden. This was one of the reasons I didn't fuck around with girls as much as I knew I could get away with.

Oh maybe it was that time when they left that one weekend in early August for a medical convention and I invited the fella's over for a smoke out. It started in my room but fucking Tyler had to go into Carlisle study and before we knew it we were hot boxing that bitch cracking jokes at how pretentious the room was. When Carlisle went into his study that week it still reeked of pot, his desk had burn marks on it, his decanter of good scotch was empty, and someone had put bong water in one of the decorative bowls. I did feel bad for the havoc we left his room in but I got over it quickly once he tried to tell me what to do.

Hell perhaps it was all the shit I've been doing lately either way I was being forced into therapy. But this time was different they were actually threatening me with the notion of taking away all of my beloved belongings and liberties. They were even driving me to the fucking place this time mainly because I skipped out on going two weeks ago to my first appointment.

I'm almost positive they would come into the fucking room with me to witness the interrogation themselves if it wasn't for the client-patient confidentiality clause. I was already 18 years old since June so thank fuck for that. I felt like a fucking criminal being carried away to await my trial.

"Carlisle honey, it's okay don't-" I could hear the hurt in her voice and I could tell she was fighting back tears. I had to admit that deep down I did feel like an asshole for speaking to her like that. Shit I felt bad for everything I put her through. But as soon as I felt any remorse and guilt, all those feelings just seemed to wash away as soon as the anguish, resentment and abandonment I felt from long ago resurface.

_Or still feel? Ah shit stop that right now Edward. That line of thinking leads to nowhere. Moving on. Let it go. Push that shit down deep and lock it up. You don't need anyone, never did._

"No it's not okay Esme. We've walked on egg shells around him for too damn long. Letting him get away with his behavior and that's enough. He wasn't the only one that went through all that shit back in Chicago. He wasn't alone with that. We all have been affected by this. I'm sick and tired of him blaming you, hell all of us for shit that you had no control over. He needs to grow the fuck up and open his eyes and-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SIT THERE AND TELL ME, ME!" I jabbed my finger into my now rapidly heaving chest.

"THAT ALL OF YOU WENT THROUGH THE SAME SHIT! FUUUCK!!..... YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT THAT CARLISLE. YOU HAVE NO FUCKING ROOM TO SAY SHIT ABOUT IT. YOU DON'T KNOW THE SHIT I WENT THROUGH. WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR STEPFORD WIFE OVER THERE EXACTLY WHAT I HAD TO ENDURE OR DID SHE FORGET AFTER ALL THIS TIME? PULL THE FUCK OVER OR I'M LAUNCHING MYSELF OUT THIS FUCKING CAR!!! I'M … I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS…" I roared. This was not going to end well, I could already see where this was going.

I was seething. My eyes were lit up, my hands were shaking, I was getting dizzy and I knew all the signs were rearing their ugly head. I was going to have an anxiety attack.

_FUCK. _

I haven't had one since I was 15. I could hear Esme crying hysterically for Carlisle to pull over. Carlisle was yelling something or another. I was no longer paying attention, I needed out of this fucking car before the walls caved in on me. I reached for the door and he locked them. As I cursed at him I scrambled to open up the window. He was swerving on the highway while trying to keep the windows and doors locked.

_Bad move Carlisle._

I started kicking the fucking door and throwing my fist at the window. Esme was pleading with Carlisle to pull over. I was beyond control. Once panic has set into my system I go into flight or fight mode and I really didn't want to fight. I've only hit Carlisle once and that was when I was having a panic attack when I was 15 years old.

"PULL THE FUCK OVER CARLISLE!" I seethed. I couldn't let them see me like this. It was times like this that I hated myself even more. I didn't like showing them just how vulnerable I was. I didn't want to show them how much of a monster I truly was inside. Just like _him_.

Carlisle finally pulled onto the shoulder when a horn went off from behind us. He was driving erratically, what else did he expect?

He unlocked the doors and before the car came to a full stop I jumped the fuck out and slammed the door of his precious Mercedes.

Esme jumped out of the car and tried real hard to hold it together long enough to speak "E-e-dwarrrd, pleaaase honey get-t-t in the car. You need to calm down okay….You're going to have a panic attack. Please get back in the car, we won't say another word I promise."

"ESME!" that asshole yelled.

"GO AWAY MOM I'M NOT GETTING IN THAT CAR WITH THAT ASSHOLE. FUCK THAT. AND FUCK DR. PHILIPS. I TOLD YOU ONE TOO MANY TIMES, YOU CAN'T FIX ME! WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. I TOLD YOU LONG AGO YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME…" I yelled as I was urgently trying to get away from them. I was walking back towards Forks along the highway. People were staring at me as they drove by. I could hear Esme crying and trying to catch up to me with her stiletto heels. Carlisle was trying to get her into the car.

They both knew to leave me alone at this point. I pulled out my Turkish Gold Camels and quickly lit up a cigarette I needed to calm the fuck down.

Esme finally gave up trying to catch me and went back to the car. They pulled-A-U and stayed on the shoulder and followed me back to Forks in the car. Even now with as much asshole shit I did to them, all the shit I've put them through they still couldn't leave me be. It made it that much more painful to watch because even though I had given up hope to ever being happy and normal like the rest of my family, they never did.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the only person I ever trusted.

"What up dick head? Hey do you have some more sticky green, I fucking forgot where the hell I put my stash again," Jasper my one and only closest friend. Everyone else was just considered an acquaintance to me because none of them gave a shit about me.

"Pick me up on highway 101 going toward Port Angeles. I'm about the halfway mark and hurry the fuck up! I don't care if you were in the middle of tuggin' on your love stick. I'm not going home tonight so we'll just have to go over to Jake's house and buy a couple bags. I sure as fuck need it right now," I managed to reply through my clenched teeth. I can only imagine how much I'll spend in the future for dental work. Jasper would know well enough not to ask any more questions after hearing my tone over the phone.

"You got it man, just smoke up a couple cigs' and I'll be there in a few short cunt hairs," Jasper was always the more colorful linguist.

I put my ear buds in and quickly scrolled down to Chevelle's "I Get It" and blasted the volume up until my ears would bleed. Maybe hopefully drown out my own thoughts while I'm at it. Maybe I'll stay at Jasper's for the next three days and go home on Sunday. Unfortunately school starts up again on Monday, thank fuck it's my last year.

*******

**Narrator POV:**

That night Chief Charles Frances Swan sat at his desk way past his shift with a bottle of 30 year old Port Ellen Single Islay Malt Scotch Whisky and his finger at the ready to click on the search button.

He gave a curt 'Fuck It' under his breath and clicked on the button.

Google maps then quickly found the address Bella had given him. It nearly knocked the breath out of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but it was there as clear as day.

'Mt. Pleasant Cemetery'

He couldn't fathom the woman he once loved long ago was dead. He quickly ran Ranee's name through the system to look up her file.

Sure enough it all but confirmed it for him. Ranee Cynthia Finly was found dead on September 13th 2009 in an abandoned crack house. She had a needle in her arm and appeared to have been dead for almost 12 hours before someone found her.

He scrolled down and looked at the numerous charges she had on file. It looked like Santa's Christmas list for all the naughty boys and girls.

Mostly were all drug related offenses and he could see she moved around a lot.

One caught his eye in particular. It was dated only three days after she left him and stole his cash that he kept in a tin can in his closet. She was arrested for being under the influence of cocaine. Upon booking her in and giving her a blood test they discovered she was four months pregnant.

He couldn't believe it. She had been four months pregnant before she left him.

He couldn't help but wonder if she'd known the entire time or if it came as a shock to her finding out she was pregnant. He couldn't recall noticing any physical changes. She was a thin woman especially since she was addicted to cocaine. She barely ate anything because of it and had wicked mood swings.

Hell he had just found out about her cocaine addiction one month prior to her leaving. They were high school sweethearts all through high school. They were finishing up their last year of high school and making big plans to get married; one of the reasons he was saving money at the time. He was going to sign up for the police academy once he graduated.

That's when it struck him.

_Bella_.

Bella had been born addicted to cocaine on July 25, 1992. And he soon felt ashamed and very angry. Ashamed for how he acted towards her and angry at Ranee for keeping this from him.

He still wasn't sure if Bella was really his. Honestly she could have been anyone's. Ranee wasn't very loyal close to the end of their relationship. He knew Ranee never got along with her parents and had a bad history with her father.

Ranee had kept in contact with him throughout the last 17 years. Not once did she mention she had a daughter. Hell, that _he_ had a daughter.

She'd call randomly sometimes when she was out of her mind coked out. Talking about how she messed up and she should have never left him. Other times it was for blaming him for how things turned out. But most of the time it was to ask for money. She'd make excuses like needing money for rent. In the beginning he'd wire her money because she was his first love. He cared for her, he'd prayed she'd come back. But once he saw how deeply into the drugs she was he stopped giving her money.

The last time he saw Ranee was two years ago when he was with his family. It was the first time he'd seen her since she left and it was the last time. They were in town walking around shopping for holiday supplies when she walked right up to him. He was giving Lucy a piggy back ride while his wife told jokes and had her arm over their son's shoulders.

Ranee had the audacity to walk up to him with his family present, asking to speak to him privately while she was obviously strung out. When he told her they had nothing to say to one another she flipped out and began to beg for money on the street with his wife standing there. Even then she looked worn out and tired. A shell of the woman she once was, he remembered thinking that at the rate she was going it wouldn't be long until the drugs finally finished her off.

Thinking back to it he wondered why she didn't try to tell him about Bella then. Hell she always wanted money. It would have been a great way to rile some child support. But he knew Ranee wasn't stupid because she knew Charlie would have taken Bella away from the moment he knew of her existence despite the fact that he was only a young man he would have owned up to his responsibility.

He couldn't imagine any child being raised like that, with a drug addicted mother. The thought of his own kids being raised like that made the scotch he was drinking revolt in his stomach.

He had no idea what he was going to do. How in the hell was he going to explain this to his wife, to his family.

Was Bella his? And if so, where was she this whole time? Had she lived with Ranee up until she died? Or had she been placed in the system? That might explain why she came looking for him once she was 18.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he felt inside. That same gut instinct that told him Bella was his. She was such a beautiful girl. Her hair was the exact same shade as his. She even wore a silver thumb ring on her right thumb; he'd worn a similar ring on that very same finger when he was younger. And she was right about the eyes. She had the same bluish green eyes.

When he actually made eye contact with her at Betty's desk he remembered feeling like he was looking in the mirror. A feeling of déjà vu had struck him but he quickly shook himself of it.

Not to mention all the things she said about herself. He remembered feeling perhaps she had been spying on him for several days. Taking notes on all things Charlie Swan. Hell he even had a picture in his office with his trusty guitar Roxanne. She could have used that as a way to lure him in when she said that bit about playing the guitar.

But what he couldn't get over was the fact about the crust and triangular slices. He even felt slightly embarrassed that even now as a grown ass man his wife prepares his sandwiches' just the way he's liked them since he was a kid. Hell not even his kids took that crazy habit. He couldn't picture how Bella would ever have known that.

And thinking about the peanut butter comment, he was exactly the same there was-no-substitutes for Jiffy crunchy peanut butter.

He needed to look for Bella's public records. He was positive she should have been in the system. Ranee was so bad when he last saw her she looked like a transient. There was no way CPS hadn't stepped in and taken her from Ranee. He began typing in her name when he realized she even had his mother's name, Isabella Marie Swan. Back when he was with Ranee they always talked about having children. They even decided that their first daughter would be named after his mother because Ranee saw her like her own mom and secondly she loved the nickname Bella.

How was he going to explain this to his parents, they'd surely have a coronary. The phone rang before he could push enter.

"Hello?" he said with a rough voice.

"Honey where are you? It's almost 11pm. You missed dinner and you haven't even called me. I'm worried, when are you coming home?" his wife responded anxiously but he could hear the subtle tone of anger in her voice.

"Sorry babe, I got carried away with some paperwork and well I should have called you but I was distracted. Look I'm shutting down the computer right now I'll be there in 15 minutes. How are the kids, you put them to sleep?" he was tired and honestly he just wanted to get some sleep. Today's events were a hell of surprise.

"It's okay just let me know next time. I worry when you don't come home when you're supposed to. The kids are fine Lucy was a little bit upset that you weren't here to read to her. I promised her you'd take her for ice cream tomorrow. I love you baby and get home safely."

"I love you too baby and I'm already in the car see you soon," and with that he drove home to his family. He needed to look into this issue first before he told his wife. He didn't know how she was going to take this news. Hell he didn't know how to take this news. But first things tomorrow morning he was going to work it out. He knew where she was staying so he knew how to get a hold of her once he was ready.

***


	2. Chapter 2 part 1: Formalities

A/N: This Chapter has two parts and I will be updating real soon because it's pretty much done. Pictures on profile if your interested.

Warning: You must be of age to read this. It has bad language, some violence, definitely working up to some lemons soon and everything else in between.

**Pictures on Profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. We all just like messing with them just a little bit. And I definitely don't own any of these delicious actors that I have portrayed in this story.**

Chapter 2 (part 1): Formalities

BPOV:

"Hello," said a voice heavy with sleep that belonged to one of my best friends James.

"Hey… so guess what today is?" I said into the receiver of the phone.

"Christ Bella! Do you have any idea what time it is?" I looked over at the clock it said 7:02am, "I don't even have morning wood yet and I'm still drunk from last night. Yesterday was Sunday Bella you know what happens on Sundays…. Two words _Red Lounge_. Besides what are you doing up? You're by far the worst morning person I know. Unless you didn't sleep last night and had better things to _do_ than to come with us last night…"

Red Lounge was one of our favorite bars and since we made quick friends with the owner we got to do gigs there every Wednesday and Friday's unless we were already booked for another bar.

"Ya, I know… Sorry I wasn't thinking. It's just I got up like two hours ago and couldn't go back to sleep. I start school today by the way and well I guess I got all this nervous energy…"

"Bella is something wrong? I haven't heard from you for three days. I wanted to give you some space but I was going to call you today to check in. I know you're not calling me at fucking 7 a.m. because you're starting school. You've done this hundreds of times before. Dean is already thinking about driving out there today to make sure you're still alive," I hated and yet loved the fact that James knew me so well.

James Lander was my best friend. I met him back in Seattle when I was 15 years old. I had run away from home for the last time and was staying with a friend that I met from a party because he had a five bedroom home and even though all the rooms were occupied he let me crash on the couch.

James was renting one of those rooms. He had just moved in a month before I came to live there. He had been released from his group home right when he turned 18. His story was pretty much like mine.

He didn't have a dad growing up and his mom was a drug addict. Only difference is that James was taken by CPS when he was 14 years old. He felt the need to take me under his wing and take care of me like a brother would. But by then I was pretty self reliant, so we took care of each other.

"God it's only been three days, tell Dean I'll call him later. I know it's just…" I could hear a woman's voice in the background.

"Go back to bed babe it's just Bella…What, no it's fine… She's fine, nothing happened… Go back to bed-" I heard someone grab the phone.

"Hello… Bella, is everything okay babe? Did something happen?" said my sleepy friend Vicky. Victoria McCloud was my other best friend and I met her a year later after meeting James.

James and I were at a party when we came across Victoria or Vicky as we call her. She was only 19 years old and hitching her way around the U.S. It safe to say she came from a good Irish family but she lost her parents to a tragic car accident soon after her high school graduation.

She was tall, curvaceous and sexy with her blood red hair and vivid green eyes. The chick was real easy going, funny, intelligent, and loyal. I knew we would be best friends the moment Trisha, the neighborhood whore, tried to pick a fight with her all because the guy she'd been working all night was more interested in Vicky.

Trisha was a dirty fighter, well a dirty bitch period. The moment Trisha threw her drink in Vicky's face and went for her hair I jumped at the chance to put that bitch down. Once James saw my fist flying to Trisha's jaw he grabbed Vicky and moved her out of the way. It was love at first sight for those two.

You could say I had a bit of a temper, cold to hot in 5 seconds flat. I've changed over a new leaf though, or I'm trying to anyway. My life changed in a dramatic way once I discovered who my real father was.

"Hey Vicky, everything is fine. I just start school today and I got up way to fucking early and have all this nervous energy…"

"Oh thank God! You're never up this early, I thought something happened-" Vicky replied.

"Hey I'm not that bad and I've managed to get myself to school since I was 7. Even though I have racked up quite a lot of late slips throughout my educational career," I heard someone else get on the line.

"Psssstt… alot? Your late everyday… I'm just surprised you've made it all the way through to your senior year. Anyway, Bella... I just want to go back to sleep so that I could be well rested and have a productive day today. Besides Vicky is naked and making it harder for me to concentrate here so…" James said.

"Okay I get it, Jesus! And who are you kidding James, you're gonna sit your lazy ass on the couch all day scratching your balls, smoke a bowl or two, eat a couple large frozen pizzas, and then sometime around 3or 4pm you'll get up to finally take a shower," Vicky burst into laughter and I joined her.

I don't know who he was fooling. I've lived with him for three years, nothing is sacred anymore.

"Oh…My….God! That was sooo funny and yet so true," Victoria managed to say while laughing her ass off.

"Okay, Okay…enough. That still requires me to be alert and who said that wasn't a day well spent? How many times have you two bitches sat next to me hogging the bong on some of those days? Anyways, what's up Bella?" James said clearly set on not avoiding my own avoidance.

"Hey James, guess what it's your favorite fantasy come to fruitation, a three-way with Vick and me…"

"Bella… you don't even want to rouse my other _brain _that's slowly waking up… So stop diverting already, any other time of the day I would love to play this game of 'Who can use the most sexual innuendo' but not today. Unless… oh, I see…you saw him didn't you?" James said the last part very cautiously.

I took a long breath, it all but confirmed it. All the playful banter was out the window and the line grew silent.

"Yes… three days ago," I didn't want to have this talk, not yet at least. I didn't want to have to tell James 'You were right'.

"Bella…you still there honey? How did it go?" Vicky said with caution.

"I mean… I should have known better, right? My own mother didn't want me; she only kept me around for the monthly check. Why would I even begin to think that some normal happily married guy with a family would want anything to do with me? I'm just some stranger off the street claiming to be his. James you were right, I should have nev-," I was fighting back tears.

Suddenly I heard a loud smack, "OWWW! What the fuck Vick, that shit hurt-'"

"You asshole, did your seriously tell Bella all that shit?!"

"What?! NO!! I never said all of _that _! I just told her not to get her hopes up. She didn't know what kind of man he was. Trust me I know from experience okay, my father was a rich bastard with a family of his own. He gave me $300 from his wallet and told me to get the fuck off his property. I didn't want Bella to ever go through that," James said with a slight vulnerability in his voice.

"It's okay guys… I was just hoping, yeah know? I just thought that from the very little information I managed to get about him he was an honest to God good man. He's a respected cop around these parts and I know that means jack shit because I've met some dirty cops along the way but he was considered a town hero from some of the articles I've read. I just thought that he might actually want…. to know me…" I replied as best as I could without breaking down.

"Bella, babe you want me to come down there? I can stay for as long as you need and –" Vicky quickly said.

"No… I'm okay Vicky, I spent enough time crying over it. It's time to move on. Besides you know I signed up for a six month lease and already paid the first three months. I can handle staying here for the time being. You guys are only 30 minutes away and I'm still coming down for band practice and all of our gig's. Don't sweat it. I need to do this on my own, besides you know James will only drag your ass back after 24 hours. Who else is going to play with his dickcicle?" I said trying my damndest not to laugh on the last part.

But of course me and Vicky burst into laughter recalling an incident with James in the freezer of the Red Lounge 6 months ago.

"Hey, What the fuck Bella? You're never gonna let it go are you? How many times do I have to tell you that _that_ was a traumatic experience and I don't need any more reminders?" James said rather embarrassed.

That did it. I was now on the floor, full on hysterics tears and everything. It didn't take long for Bart to come over to me and start barking and licking my face.

"BART! BART! Stop barking…move your ass! Shhhh…I better go he's getting out of hand and I should get ready to go. School starts in 30 minutes. Let Dean know I'll call him later and everything is fine," I said trying to calm my little wired Jackson Russel.

"Give Bart and Max a kiss for me, I miss those little fuckers'. Take care and call me later. Oh hey you start work today down at that place, um… 'Down the Hatch' right?" Vicky said.

"Ah yes, I'm just going for a few hours after school just so I can show my boss Billy what I can do behind a bar, my real shift starts tomorrow. The bar is down in La Push on a reservation, it's only a 15 minute drive down there. It's a great looking bar you'd love it! Maybe you guys can come down this weekend and check it out. I'm going to see if maybe Billy would be interested in letting us do a gig or two there. I'll see you on Wednesday. Well I love you guys and talk to you later," I quickly hung up. I needed to get ready to leave.

And with that I fed Bart and Max breakfast. Bart was my three year old Jack Russel and Max was my 1 year old adorable cat.

***

I was making my way to my third period class Ms. Larkin's art class. Finally something I would actually enjoy and would help distract me for a bit.

All morning has been pretty much like a broken record. People asking me the same mundane questions: What's your name? Who'd you move with and from where? What grade are you? Is the mustang outside yours? Cool tattoos, I can't believe your mom let you get them? Do you have a boyfriend? And so forth and so forth…

I managed to dodge most questions. Usually I'm a pretty social person and an open book. Making friends was never really hard for me, making real ones was the real challenge. And for now I didn't have the energy to make any type of friends. I had James, Vicky and Dean they were my true friends, well more like family.

But even then I felt selfish pushing them aside now too. Typically I'm the go to girl. I busy myself with helping the people I come to love whether it's giving them advice or the shirt-off my back.

For the first time in a long time I just wanted to be alone and sort some shit out. Too many thoughts, feelings and issues were trying to claw their way out of me. I was fucking suffocating.

I decided that I needed to deal with this now or suffer the consequences. I didn't want to hold onto all this rage, disappointment, hurt and loneliness into my adult life like I've seen so many others along the way. Luckily I've been able to channel it in my music.

But now adding the fact that my meet and greet with my dad worked out so well I had no idea where to go from here. Now I'm just stuck at that point in the road where you don't know whether to go right or left or say screw it all and turn back.

"Fuck! You made me drop all my shit Bianca-" I heard the most sexiest pissed off voice say from around the corner, bringing me back from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry here let me help you. Look why don't we just go to the supply closet and I'll-" as I rounding the corner I saw the most delectable ass I've seen all day crouched down picking up pens and various other things off the floor. Next to that sweet ass was a blond girl who shouldn't be crouched down. She was giving us all a show of her cooter that had a dark runway strip.

"No! Just leave and don't touch my shit… Been there, done that and from what I recall it wasn't all that great," he said angrily.

"Oh but that was two years ago Edward, trust me I'm way better at it now and-" I hated girls that begged.

"What are you still doing here? I already told you several times I don't go back for seconds but honestly tell me why after just hearing you admit to practicing your hand at sucking dick that I would let my dick anywhere near you again? I mean it's no secret you're a whore but I'll let you in on one… telling guys you got plenty of practice isn't a big turn on. Besides all the guys around here are very aware of what you got too offer and if I needed it that bad I would have come to you long ago," he sneered at her. I couldn't believe she was still standing there taking it without punching him in the mouth.

"God you're such an asshole sometimes! Just… you have my number, call me when you're not all hormonal," She stood up quickly her face was red with rage. She looked at me when she noticed me standing there.

He let out some rather colorful language under his breath as he continued to pick up his things off the floor.

"And what are you looking at bitch?!" She said glaring at me. Typically my temper would spark at being called a bitch, just itching for her to say something more but she took a good tongue lashing so I let it go. She turned around and stomped her way out of the building.

"Fucking delusional bitch…" I heard cute ass mumble to himself.

I looked down toward my feet and found a bottle of Visine and a small leather bag with the initials E.A.C. on it. I bent over and picked it up and made my way over to the guy. He was just picking up the last remaining item off the floor.

I lowered my hand down to give him back his things. He stopped his movements and slowly raised his head. He eyed me from my shoes all the way up to my hand. He then continued upward until he met my eyes.

And it was like my stomach just dropped and the air in my lungs seized.

He was absolutely stunning. Bright blue eyes, bronze wild hair, strong jawline with a five o'clock shadow and lickable lips. If I hadn't heard him bitch the girl out I would have guessed this guy was bad news just on looks alone.

I don't know how long we stayed that way looking at each other but our trance broke when we heard a door slam from far off in the distance.

"Uh, I believe these are yours?" I said to him trying to remember where I was. At first he didn't respond as he perused my chest all the way down to my legs. He had a serious look on his face and it only seemed to harden even more when he looked at my hand holding his things.

"I'm Bella by the way. And you are?" he snapped his eyes back up to me and glared. He finally reached up and snatched his things from my hand and went back to putting it away in his bag.

I stood there like an idiot waiting for him to say his name or say thanks but he just zipped up his bag without any further acknowledgment.

"Uh, okay…whatever," and with that I made my way down the hall and finally to the room I was looking for.

"Okay class so these are the supplies the school will supply but these items are things you need to get when--- Oh can I help you?" said Ms. Larkin I presumed.

"Ah, yes sorry I'm late. I'm Isabella Swan," I said as I perused the class for an empty seat.

"Oh yeah, here is a list of the things you'll need for this class and then go ahead and pick a seat," once I had the paper in my hand I made my way to an open seat when I heard the door open again.

"Ah Mr. Cullen, here take a sheet and have a seat please so we can get started. As you all know this is an art class and we'll be exploring…" I zoned out as I watched the asshole from the hallway make his way toward me, perfect scowl on his face. He's obviously one of those stubborn jerk-off-know-it- all's I've met before.

As he was approaching me he looked up at me and his jaw clenched. I don't know what was up his ass but I sure as hell don't put up with shit. No way he would have walked away talking to me like he did to Blondie with all his man parts still in working condition.

I arrogantly smirked at him and shook my head. I knew his kind all too well, so my best bet was to stop lookin' and fantazing about all the naughty things I could do to him, because he was just too much drama in my already chaotic world.

I quickly looked up front as he made his way to his seat one row behind me and one seat over to the left. I could still see him in my peripheral vision.

Class went by very slowly or at least it felt slow. The entire time I could feel him watching me. I couldn't know for sure since I would still have to turn my head slightly over my left shoulder to see. The tension was palpable but I just ignored it as best as I could. I took off my jacket because I could already feel myself getting too hot by his heated gaze.

"So I heard they call you Bella?" said a rather good looking guy to my left just two arm lengths away. Quit reachable.

_What I wouldn't do to just crawl into his lap… Jesus, focus Bella!_

I was able to confirm that Edward was watching me when I turned my head to reply to the hottie next to me.

"Yes and you are?" I said to the sexy man that was well built.

"Derek and nice art by the way," he said looking down at my arms. I had a tattoo on my left wrist about 7 inches in length. It was tribal tattoo. And my right arm had a saying in Gaelic with a celtic design and my right wrist had my Leo symbol.

"Thanks I designed all my tattoos, I've just had friends tattoo them onto me," I said matter of factly.

"Nice. What is that writing on your arm mean? And how many tattoos do you have?"

"Well it's Gaelic and it means 'one door closes and another one opens'. And I have 8 tattoos. You?"

"Wow, a girl that likes pain. Your what 18 and you already have 8 tattoos… Not going to lie, I kind of think it's hot. So either your parents don't care or you're a sucker for punishment. Which is it? And I actually have one tattoo on my back maybe I'll show it to you one day... So Gaelic huh, you Irish?" this guy was definitely trouble and definitely thinking how long before he added my panties to his collection.

"Actually yes I am on my mother side anyway. And as for your first question that would be a yes on both accounts," I said flirtatiously as ran my fingers through my hair, gathering it all over my right shoulder.

_Great, I'm such a whore. I shouldn't go there, I've been celibate for the last six months and I don't plan on having sex anytime soon so knock it off Bella! _

I heard someone snort. Not only was asshole still watching me but he was listening in on our little conversation. But then again he was sitting directly behind Derek.

I couldn't take it anymore so I turned my head and looked straight at him from over my shoulder. He didn't blink or avert his eyes one bit. He just kept on looking at me with such and intensity it gave me chills. I don't know how long we looked at each other but I eventually was distracted when I heard Derek say something I missed.

I looked over at him, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Derek was looking at Edward who was still looking at me. Derek was definitely sizing up the competition before he turned back to look at me, "Uh I just asked if that mustang outside was yours."

At that moment the bell rang and I flinched momentarily. Everyone was gathering their things and making their way out the door.

I reached down and grabbed my bag and jacket.

"We start sketching tomorrow class so bring the supplies you'll need?"

I stood and slung my bag over my right shoulder as Edward quickly shoved his way past me knocking me back into my seat. I'm pretty sure he purposely ran his fingertips along my forearm but for what reason I had no clue. Maybe he was hoping to cop a field or maybe he was just a dickhead. Typically I would have called him out on it but I was too distracted with the little jolts of electricity that I felt along my arm from where he'd touched me.

"Jesus Edward, what's your problem today dude?" Derek said to a retreating asshole who I now knew as Edward, who didn't bother looking back or saying a word as he walked out the door.

_No wonder he doesn't like saying his name…Edward, really? Mother must have been into the classics._

"Don't worry about it, next time I'll jab him in the ribs. Is he always like this, you know an asshole?" I said as we both made our way out the door.

"Yeah pretty much, hey I'll see you later okay I got some things to handle otherwise I would have offered to hang with you at lunch but-" he said praising me with those soft blue-grey eyes.

"Don't worry about it. See ya later," I turned around and I quickly scrambled to get to my car in hopes to avoid anymore lunch invitations from students.

I just needed to unwind and be alone for a moment. It was a sunny day and so when I got to my car I decided to roll the windows down and recline my passenger seat down and relax.

I let my legs hang out the window, put on some tunes and lit a cigarette that I was dying to have. I usually didn't smoke in my car but since I needed the discretion and I did have the windows down.

Once I was done I grabbed my lunch I packed and munched it down as I scribbled in my notebook. I wanted to finish writing the song I started a week ago.

"So this is your car. May I just say beautiful, artistically talented, littered in tattoos and driving around in a hot car…where have you been all my life?" said a very familiar flirty voice.

I looked up to see Derek approaching my window. I closed my notebook and gave him a smirk.

"Port Angeles actually, well for the last year anyway," He placed his forearms against my open window and leaned in.

"Wow, this car is fucking hot. Can I climb inside, I promise I won't drive off or steal second base. It's just this car is-"

"Get in, the doors open. And don't worry, you look like a smart guy Derek. I have the upmost confidence that you wouldn't attempt to drive off with my car or cop a field when I'm only mere inches away from your most prized possessions now will you?" I said as I looked down toward his crotch.

"Exactly," he said as he stood up and subtly grabbed his junk as he made his way around the car and climbed into the seat.

"So wow, did you fix this baby up from scratch or do you have a rich father who tricked this car out for you?"

"Okay before you start wanting to do some shop talk with me you must know I don't know shit about cars. I'm a very talented girl in many _other _hobbies but cars ain't one of them. All I can tell you is that it roars like a lion when you touch her just right, the leather feels good on my bare skin, the sound system fuckin' rocks and that this baby is hella fast,"

"Ah, I see… Well I gotta say that those are also very great assessments you made. But I just got a couple of questions if you don't mind. One is when was the last time you had your bare skin on these very undeniably lucky leather seats and can I test out this theory of yours personally? And second, what are these _other_ hobbies you are so great at?" he said as he leaned in closer to me and gave me naughty look.

"Actually those were three questions and if you want me to answer them you'll be sporting some pretty gut wrenching blue balls for the rest of the day. So I think we should play it safe for now," I said to him with naughty look of my own.

"You know for being such a sexy little seductress you sure are a buzz kill …" he said jokingly and I gave him the finger.

We sat in my car talking and joking around about random shit. Thankfully he didn't ask any personal question. After 20 minutes he reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell that was vibrating.

He looked up and out towards the windshield. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw Jasper and Edward a few yards out underneath some trees. Edward was looking directly at me. He showed absolutely no emotion clearly he didn't regard my presence like everyone else did.

I looked over at Jasper who was now looking at me with a flirtatious smirk. He gave me a wink.

_God what was it with these boys! I'm here half a day and already I have too many guys trying to piss on my leg, it's all about who gets the new ass first around here… _

"I'll be right back," Derek said and I just nodded my acknowledgement.

Derek made his way over to Jasper and Edward and did the man shake with Jasper and only gave Edward the nod.

I met Jasper Whitlock this morning in my second period American Government class. He was really working the moves on me but fortunately he was knocked down a peg or two when the girl sitting in back of us let him have it. Apparently Jasper fooled around with her during the summer and had begun avoiding her calls for the past two weeks. She also shared with the whole class that he was fucking her best friend who now was also fighting for his affections as well.

I don't get women sometimes, why would you invest your heart into a high school boy or any man for that matter? Men were all the same, dogs to the core. James swears up and down that there are decent guys out there but up until Victoria came along James was no better, same goes for Dean.

Between those three very good looking guys it was pretty clear that they never had a hard time getting tail. I bet it wasn't even a challenge to them anymore. The only part that was difficult for these types of guys was getting rid of their conquests, case in point Edward and Blondie.

As they spoke I saw Jasper throw his head back and laugh as Derek joined in as well. Edward still looked tense, like he wasn't interested in whatever was being discussed. Soon I had three set of eyes looking at me. I could totally see Jasper and Derek were obviously talking about me, most likely who would be the first to bed me.

Edward's jaw clenched a little and he began to speak recapturing Jasper and Derek's attention. Edward and Derek soon clearly exchanged something between their hands as Jasper looked around, more than likely it was drugs.

Derek soon made his way back over to the passenger side of my car as I watched Edward put something into the black leather bag that I handed him earlier. And he and Jasper soon made their way over to the football field.

"Sorry about that. The bells about to ring in the next 15 or so minutes do you mind if I smoke a cigarette," said Derek as he made his way over to my side of the car.

"Not at all…" I started putting my things away and rolling up the windows of my car, "So can I ask you what type of kush you got on you?" I said bluntly without looking at him but when he didn't respond right away I looked over my shoulder. He tensed a little and took a deep drag from his cigarette.

I shut my door and stood next to him as I pulled out my own cigarette from my silver cigarette case. I looked up at him once I lit my cig and took a deep drag.

"Look, I'm not going to narc on you okay. It's just I'm running low, actually I ran out. You can say it was a long weekend and I won't be going to my friend's house until Wednesday. So please,"

"Sorry it's just… I only sell to people I know and …it's just a habit but I like you and so let me see… right now I just gave Cullen what I had on me but I have a little bit more in my car. It's local chron but if you have preferences it will have to wait until tomorrow. After weekends my supply gets a bit low so…"

"Perfect, how about after school I meet up with you at your…" I looked around the parking lot.

"The '65 black El Camino over there is mine and I'll see you after school. You're just full of surprises today aren't you? Now I know you're the woman after my own heart," he said as he placed his hand over his chest and batted his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful smirk, "Please, aren't you supposed to put your hand over your cock. That's where your heart is located for you men, is it not?"

He let out a laugh as he put out his cigarette, "You, Isabella Swan, are definitely going to be trouble."

We began making our way over to the school, I had gym next.

_What kind of school has gym all four fucking years?_

"So tell me… you friends with the Jasper and the asshole who appears to be on his man period?" I said to Derek who let out a laugh.

"We hang out sometimes but I won't say we necessarily hang in the same circle of friends. Edward tends to annoy me and besides he's trouble, especially with the ladies…" Derek said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Ah, is that your way of warning me or scaring me off?" I dared him to answer.

"Yes, maybe I am? Maybe I just don't like competition or sharing?" he said with a cocky smirk. This guy was fun and he did look like he could show me a few things but I needed to stop this little game we were dangerously playing.

"Mighty confident there for a guy who hasn't pulled out any of his parlor tricks yet. Look, I like you and can totally see us hangin' out… Hell I could see us doing more than just hangin' out but I won't tug you along by your dick. I don't like cock teases just as much as you don't I'm sure. I just moved into town and have a fuck load of shit I need to straighten out in my life. So I'm keepin' these pants on until I figure that out. I can understand if you don't ever want to speak to me again, I know how men work. Most men believe they can't have friends that are chicks unless they're gonna fuck em', So…" Derek cut me off.

"I see, thanks for the heads up. A lot of people underestimate you don't they? Look you're obviously a perceptive girl so I'm going to be pretty honest here… I like you. Since I've seen you this morning I've wanted nothing more than to push you up against the lockers and show you a good time. But I also could see that you would be a cool chick to hang with as well so I will take into account that you aren't jerking my chain, nobody likes a tease right? So you keep doing what you're doing and so will I besides I like a challenge every now and again. So I won't take it personal if we don't end up in the back seat of your car but keep in mind that I'm an optimist so look at it as I made a new friend today that may one day potentially wear a skirt…. So I'll see you after school," he said with a cocky smile.

_I swear I've never seen so many cocky horny men in one day… Or maybe it's just my imagination since I've abstained for so long. Great I many not even last a week. _

"Well then, I'll let you get to it then. See you later smart ass," I said playfully as I turned to walk toward the gym. Thankfully it was the first day so we didn't have to wear our uniforms today.

As I rounded the corner I tripped over someone who was kneeling down on the ground. I ended up landing hard on my hands and knees.

"Awww, SHIT! What the-" I said as I jerked my head up.

"FUCK!" yelled a very familiar voice. I looked up suddenly praying I was just hearing things but sure in enough Edward was in front of me on his ass legs spread and bent in front of him as he held himself upright with both hands behind him. Honestly if we didn't get up soon it would look like I was giving him a blow jay right before class.

He looked pissed, really pissed.

"What the fuck, are you retarded or something or just fucking blind?! Or are you just assuming the position now rather than later?!" oh hell no he didn't just fucking tell me that shit.

I stood up on my knees and glared at him.

"Fuck You! You wish I got on my knee's for you, so go ahead take a long look so you can store this image in your spank bank because it's as close as you'll ever get. Besides if anyone looks like they like being down on the ground I'd say it was you. And don't you dare blame this all on me, you're the idiot that was crouched down right around the corner. I couldn't see you until it was too late. Oh and trust me I wish I were blind so I wouldn't have to keep looking at your sorry ass face around this fucking school, oh and by the way anyone ever tell you it was rude to stare? And here is a word of advice… when people help you pick up your shit you say thank you, asshole," I said in one breath as I scrambled to get my bag and jacket off the floor. God my knees were killing me, I was definitely going to ice them down when I got home tonight.

Suddenly he was upright on his knees in front of me as well. He reached over and clamped each of his hands around both of my arms and jerked me forward.

I let out a gasp. I was now pushed up against his hard chest and it didn't feel like it was the only thing hard on him. We were both breathing hard and I'm sure he could feel my now hard nipples against his chest. We were so close that I could only see his neck and jaw.

I had to fight the urge to lick him. God he smelled so heavenly like fresh rain, mint, leather and pure man.

He lowered his mouth by my ear; I could feel just the faintest touch of his lips. I heard him take in a sharp breath through his nose and his hands tightened the grip he had on my arms that sat right above my elbows.

My body was a live wire coursing with hot electricity.

"_Thank you asshole_..." that cocky son-of-a-bitch huskily whispered in my ear, "Oh and for the record if I want you on your knees one day, trust me you will be all too willing to do it. And just so _you_ know, I can and will stare as much as I fucking please," he said with such conviction causing more chills to rip through my body.

And then again the asshole managed to leave me there like an idiot without the last word as he abruptly let go of me as though repulsed by my mere presence and left. I could still feel the heat of his breath on my neck.

***

A/N: Second part of this chap will be up real soon because it's pretty much done already.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2: Formalities

A/N- Next chapter will have some EPOV and BPOV. Don't forget Pictures on profile.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to the lovely and talented Stephanie Meyer. We all just like messing with them just a little bit. **

Chapter 2 (part 2): Formalities

_~Picks up right where part 1 left off~_

BPOV

Part 2

With embarrassingly shaky hands I gathered my bag and jacket and hoisted myself up onto my feet. I had to take in a few deep breathes to help clear my foggy brain and pray that my legs would work. But even then I just inhaled his tantalizing scent.

I never let a guy speak to me that way and get away with it. I couldn't understand how I could hate someone so much and be so turned on at the same time. It scared the fucking shit out of me because I was not that person. I didn't get manipulated or used and I sure as hell wasn't going to let it happen again. My mother did enough of that shit to me to last a life time.

I was now pissed beyond belief as I made my way down the hall and through the gym doors. I was so pissed off I was just looking for fight by this point.

_So much for smoking a fucking cigarette before class to calm my nerves._

I was mumbling my favorite expletives when all of a sudden a tiny perky girl got in my face, it made me flinch. She's lucky I didn't punch, which is my usual response.

"Hi I'm Alice, your Bella right?" she was really short and petite but really pretty with a pair of very familiar blue eyes. She was bouncing around like she just did a few white lines in the girl's locker room. She was very trendy and I could smell the rich coming off her.

"Uh, yes…" sounding more like a frustrated question when I replied to her.

"This is Angela," I looked over at the girl and she gave me a nod. She was taller than me by three inches and had on some cute glasses you'd see from back in the fifties. Definitely vintage, I liked this girl already. She was very shy and awkward but overall seemed like a nice girl.

"Hi, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go sit on the bleachers…" I all but dismissed them short of being rude.

"Oh no problem… So um, I was looking for you in the cafeteria to see if you wanted to sit with me and my friends but you didn't show maybe tomorrow you can join us. Anyway I like your tattoos, oh and your shoes, so cute. So where did you live before coming here? I bet you came from a big city… you dress like it. Do you like shopping? What am I saying of course you do, all girls like shopping, you can come with us next time. You're a senior right?" oh God not only was she buzzing around me like an annoying wasp but she was spouting out questions left and right, and she was answering them. I had to look behind me and see if there was a teleprompter.

"Whoa, hold up!" I said as I abruptly stopped, "Are you high on something… coke, meth, pcp, uppers? Cuz you're really… keyed up and all over the place," I said seriously to the bouncy girl in front of me as I checked out her pupils, I was getting motion sickness just watching her. I didn't like hanging out with coke heads they reminded me of my mother too much.

I heard a familiar snort come from somewhere in the distance so I looked to see who it was and then I realized just how shitty this day could get.

It was numb nuts walking past us and he was heading toward a group of guys by the bleachers. I gave him a scowl and without further au due he gave me one back.

"Hey Edward…" Alice said as she smiled to the deuce, to which he just ignored her and kept walking on, "And I prefer the term fiery or spirited, besides drugs are really bad for you," she said as she turned to look at me again.

_Good to know._

"Hey Alice!" all three of us turned to see three girls walking towards us. The one that spoke was Bianca, I was all too familiar with her and her neither regions not to mention her offhanded invite to suck Edward off earlier. Honestly maybe he should have accepted the offer, would have put him in a better mood.

But as suddenly as the thought came to me, I quickly was enraged at the thought.

_What the hell? Why should I care who sucks his dick? I'm certainly not!_

"Hi Bianca, how was your summer? You get to go to Miami after all? Oh you must have done so much shopping…" Alice said, her enthusiasm faltering slightly. I could see Angela tense up and look down at her feet. I guess this slut wasn't their BFF. I didn't care to engage so I looked around the room prompting for an escape.

I looked over Alice's shoulder to see Edward again standing only fifteen feet away or so. Some guy was telling them all a story which must have been funny but Edward didn't seem all that engaged since he was watching me with such intensity in his eyes.

_Big shocker. God you would think that I kicked this guy in the testicles or something. I should have… _

If there was one thing I couldn't handle it was stubborn moody bitch ass men. I became aware that Bianca was speaking still and for some strange reason I decided to focus in on her dull conversation.

"…. Oh my God Alice your hair is so short. What happened to it? Did those bitches at the salon fuck it up or something and that's why they had to practically chop it all off? God they could have a least styled it so you wouldn't look like a boy. I have a number to some chick in Port Angeles that will totally hook you up with some nice extensions," I could see Alice tense a little at this bitch's blatant jab but she was a trooper and kept on smiling.

"Oh hey Bianca have you met my new friend Bella-" Alice turned to me and I looked over at Bianca grief stricken.

_Thanks Alice, good way to throw me to the wolves. _

"Um no, you're the girl with the staring problem right, Betty was it?" she sneered at me as her friends giggled. I could see some of the students around us lower their voices.

I wanted to punch this bitch in the throat already after 2 minutes of listening to her speak but I couldn't risk getting kicked out of school on my first day, let alone run the risk of my father who hates me by the way, come down to the school and slap some shiny cuffs on me.

So I held my tongue and just looked at her blankly, like I didn't give a shit. Alice jumped in again once she saw that I had nothing else to say to this bitch.

"So I heard your having a party on Friday. It's the first party of the school year, should be great!" Alice said trying to sound excited instead of nervous.

"Oh ya that's why I came over…. God Trisha wake up, why didn't you remind me. Anyway I wanted to invite _you_ exclusively Alice to my party this Friday it will be full of hot senior boys, a couple of keggers and jello shots for the girls, bikini optional. Oh and make sure to bring your brother okay, I know he wouldn't want to miss it. Oh and another thing…" Bianca leaned in closer to Alice and covered the side of her mouth as if that really granted her some privacy.

_What am I still doing here?_

I turned to leave until I heard Bianca's not so subtle voice mutter, "Don't bring the virgin band geek with you okay or any other strays…" I didn't fail to notice how she directed that last bit to me.

"Besides the virgin geek over there makes all the boys uncomfortable so keep her at home where she belongs, I'm sure she has bible study anyways," she sneered as if repulsed.

Alice's smile finally vanished as she looked toward Angela who was on the verge of tears. There was no way hooker in cheap looking shoes was going to get away with this. I personally didn't give a shit about a stupid party but I didn't like bitches who like to prey on the weak.

And because of this I always gravitated to people who couldn't or wouldn't stick up for themselves, so what did I do? What I always do, I made the situation worse.

"Does anybody have a mint?!" I said a little too loudly which startled Alice, Bianca, her friends and Angela. Everyone looked at me curious, even poor Angela managed to look up at me with watery eyes.

_Don't you dare cry in front of them girlfriend!_

"What?" said Alice.

"I said does anybody have a mint? I think I just had my last one on my way here," I looked around as Alice checked her purse.

"Oh um…. I have one," said one of Bianca's friends, it sounded more like a question.

"Great! Can you please hand it off to your friend here, I can't stand the smell of stale peen juice any longer," I said in a serious tone. No joke the girl's breath was rank, so it wasn't like I was completely out of line.

I heard people around me gasp and others trying to hold in their laughter. Bianca's friend looked mortified while Bianca's jaw dropped open.

"Excuse me what did you say to me bitch?!" said Bianca.

"Wow, not only can you not get a _clue_ but you're also really hard of hearing too I see. Look, just do us all a favor please… either shut your mouth or suck on a _mint_ for a change. You know it would do you some good to actually eat food at lunch rather than sticking to just _fluids_. Contrary to most beliefs cum has no nutritional value what so ever. And by the way Alice, your hair is fucking cute. Only girls with your face frame can pull it off because you got the nice sharp jaw-line, the sleek prominent cheek bones and a long slender neck. Other girls on the other hand with round pudgy faces," I gestured toward Bianca's round fat furious face, I don't care how skinny you are some girls just can't get rid of that, "would only look fatter and could never pull it off."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to bitch? I will make your life a living hell if –" Bianca replied angrily.

"You're Bianca correct? You see for most people it's not really all that difficult to remember names after hearing them only a few moments ago. Oh and by the way it's better to be a virgin than a whore that gives away blow jobs like she's handing out free hot dogs at a ball game. Case in point, cum breath, just one of many perks you got to look forward too. And another thing put on pair of panties I'm terrified of all the potential STD's that now may lurk on all and any surfaces your cunt came into contact with and for the love of God if you are going to be flashing your snatch around here please do us all a favor and shave off the rest of that not so blond bush you got going on… It's not cute when the carpet doesn't match the drapes. …Well if you'll excuse me ladies I really need to get some fresh air before I lose my lunch all over _Bianca's_ shiny shoes," and with that I walked around a caught-in-the-headlights Alice, toward the bleachers.

"You fucking slut, I will kick your ass, get back here now bitch--- no, no let me go Trisha!" I looked over my shoulder to see Bianca trying to get at me as her friends held her at bay, at least they appeared to have some useable brain matter. This girl had a fucking death wish if she thought she could come at me like that because once she lays a finger on me I it's on.

I would conveniently black out and resume consciousness once I felt her body go limp. I mean I know I was a bit harsh but I was really having a bad day and that felt so fucking good.

I let out a small laugh as I shook my head. The nerve of some people, I was no saint by any means but at least I had some dignity. I winked at Angela and was blessed with a shy smile. Alice looked shocked as she ran her fingers through her short hair and soon grabbed Angela by the arm. She tugged her toward me as I made my way too the bleachers finally.

_Where the hell is the instructor?_

I could hear some people laughing, while others were shocked. It appeared to me that not many people if any ever stood up to those wenches.

"That was fucking hot! 20 bucks says Bianca gets her ass beat by the new hottie. She looks like she can throw down, have you seen her tattoos? I bet she's been to juvie…" I looked up to see which moron was talking about me. I hated when people judged me especially because I had tattoos. I mean it's not all that uncommon now.

But in this case I had no room to talk because I have been to Juvie, one too many times but they didn't know that or need to for that matter.

My eyes came across Edward who was staring at me again with a blank look on his face. For the first time today he wasn't glaring daggers at me.

"OH I'll take that bet Mike!" said the guy standing next to Edward.

"I say Bianca won't do shit but will go straight to Tanya and have her kick the hotties ass. So 50 bucks on Tanya getting over on the new girl. She has no idea who she just fucked with, those bitches are vicious man…straight cut throat," said some other guy.

Edward's gaze suddenly turned into a cocky smirk, "Actually I'm down with Eric. Tanya will definitely butt in and by the end of the day, send the new girl crying home to daddy in her pretty shiny car," he sneered, I narrowed my eyes at him. He could go fuck himself for all I cared.

Thankfully at that moment the instructor finally showed up 15 minutes late but whose counting. I spent the rest of the class hearing Alice prattle on about Bianca and who her friends were. She was seriously trying to convince me that those bitches weren't that bad once you got to know them. But trust me I didn't need to know them, they showed me just who they were from the get go.

Angela didn't say too much for which I was grateful but she seemed a lot more relaxed around me now.

Every now and then I would feel eyes on me and when I would look Edward would suddenly jerk his head away. If he kept this up there was going to be another confrontation pretty soon.

Bianca would occasionally give me evil eyes and mutter 'bitch' or 'you'll be sorry'. I personally didn't care if she ran her mouth she just needed to be prepared for the idea that I was one of those people who gave it right back.

The next class I had was study hall and thankfully I got to pull out my notebook and finish writing lyrics until the bell rang. I did also meet a couple of pretty funny jocks Emmett and Alex. Quit flirty but also harmless.

Once the bell rang I dropped off my paperwork at the front office and then booked it to my car. I needed to stop by my new job at 'Down the Hatch' for few hours. Since a lot of the jobs I've done in the past were done under the table and therefore didn't have many references he wanted to see for himself if I could really bartend. He was a pretty cool guy and thankfully was looking the other way when it came to me only being 18 and serving more than beer and wine.

I realized that people kept staring at me and whispering to one another. That's when I remembered I had to stop over to Derek's car first so I cut across the parking lot. More than likely the rumor mill was already turning. Small towns like this didn't take much time for people to know your business I guess. I was used to huge cities where every day you got lost in the abyss of broken souls.

Derek parked his El Camino only a couple rows over from mine so I was halfway there when I was interrupted by the most horrendous voice I had ever heard.

"Hey dike, where are you off too in such a hurry?" I stopped in my tracks I could see people around me look over my shoulder. I turned around slowly to see some chick that had strawberry blond hair and was practically 6' tall, she could have auditioned for the next top model if she wasn't wearing such a horrendous display of hooker wear. She had on some really tight black vinyl pants and a shiny red tube top with knee length boots.

It was so comedic to see this broad dressed this way at school no less, I couldn't help but start laughing while I shook my head. Don't schools have dress codes anymore?

She didn't like me laughing and neither did her other four friends. Three of which I had the pleasure of meeting in gym class. Bianca was shooting me a cocky smirk as though she was going to teach me a lesson. I didn't have time for this after school special it was just too easy.

"What are you laughing at bitch? I don't see anything funny?" said the behemoth if front of me.

"Well then I suggest you go look in the mirror…" I could hear people start laughing as more people gathered around. I looked around and noticed Alice walking toward me with some blond girl and Angela. Alex and Emmett following right behind them.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that and to Bianca? You just fucked up, we own this school and you don't know what you just got yourself into?" she seethed.

"Oh so let me get this straight the only people that can run their mouths off is you and your whorish friends? God I hate people like you who have to put other people down just to make themselves feel better. So what's your excuse for being a bunch of pathetic, insecure, whores, who obviously can't fight their own fucking battles?" I said as I sneered and looked over to Bianca

"Is it because mommy and daddy didn't say 'I love you' enough?! Or are they just never around?! I don't have time for this shit and trust me you don't want to pick a fight with me today of all days, so if you don't mind fuck off!" and with that I turned around and began walking over to Derek's car. He wasn't there yet.

I could hear people gasp and make little comments here and there.

"FUCK YOU! You don't walk away from me bitch!" bellowed the behemoth.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice screech. I was turning my head toward Alice when all of a sudden a pair of hands grabbed the hair on the side of my face and pulled.

_And here we go…_.

I steadied my head and focused on my balance and then unleashed a fast jab straight to the bitch's throat. That made the bitch drop her hands from my hair real quick, it probably ran a close second to how fast this bitch dropped her panties.

She bent forward bringing her hands up to her neck gasping for air, tears running down her cheeks already.

_Enjoying that feeling bitch? It doesn't feel too good does it? Trust me I know…._

It was perfect opportunity for me to bring my knee right into her abdomen that wasn't being protected. She let out a muffled yelp since she still couldn't yell properly or breathe for that matter.

"You just couldn't walk away! Maybe you'll think twice about it next time," I yelled as I approached her form that was now on the ground in fetal position trying to breath. I was about to start punching the bitch in the face until I felt my head jerk back and cause me to bend backwards a little.

_You're so lucky that I'm flexible bitch!_

I brought my hands straight up into my hair and grabbed a hold of the two hands that were gripping my hair for dear life. Once I grabbed a hold of her hands I rolled my body so that I was now facing the stupid bitch that was pulling my hair. As I was spinning I brought my left elbow down onto her wrists throwing her off balance as she jerked towards me. It allowed me time to bring my right elbow straight to the bitches face and causing her to scream and let go of my hair.

She had her hands on her face as she tried to turn away from me. I grabbed the bitch by the hair with one hand to bring her back to me, "So you like pulling hair do you bitch?!" and then I shot my other fist right to her face that was already bleeding from her split lip. And down went the hoe. I jumped onto her stomach and was about to start bringing the pain but I suddenly felt two strong arms pull me up. I was kicking and cursing for them to let me go. Someone got a few good shin kicks.

"FUCK! KNOCK IT OFF… I'm trying to keep you from getting kicked out. Jesus woman that shit hurt" said the strong man that was hauling me away toward my car. I'm pretty sure it was Emmett.

"That was fucking HOT! As much as I would like to stay and watch you beat those bitches asses the teachers will be on their way already," Emmett said.

I looked around and saw that Tanya and the other girl I didn't know were still on the ground writhing and crying. Bianca stood their frozen and horrified while the other two girls were trying to help their friends up off the ground.

Some people were cheering and begging for more while others had their cell phones out.

_Great! I hate technology sometimes, now the evidence will be broadcast all over town. _

"Let me go now!" I looked over my shoulder confirming that it was indeed Emmett. I was still hungry for more, I barely even got started.

"Not until you calm the fuck down!" He bellowed.

"Wow I can't believe you just punched Tanya in the fucking throat… damn girl you are one dirty little fighter ain't ya?" said that Alex guy.

"Nothing wrong with getting a little dirty every now in then, besides that bitch started it by pulling my hair. I hate that shit," I grumbled.

I noticed that Alice had my bag over her shoulder and looked uneasy. Angela looked a little freaked out while the blond that was with them had a smug smile on her face.

"That's damn right! So Bella, this here is my baby cakes Rosalie Hale! And may I just say I do appreciate you wriggling around like that but-" Emmett said with a playful tone until his head pitched forward and was cut off with a loud smack.

"OW! Fuck Rose I was just fucking around," Emmett yelped.

"Shut up Emmett or no sex for a week. Actually yes on the sex but only I get to have orgasms… no need for me to be punished. So I've never seen anyone stand up to either one of those girls let alone beat the shit out of two of them in the same day. Pretty impressive, what you do to piss those bitches off?" said Rosalie. I liked this girl.

"Not really. Impressive would have been fighting someone that actually could. Can you put me down now before I grab onto your junk and dig my nails into your-" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"OKAY, OKAY, Please just don't hurt the package! Besides Rose might kick your ass if you mess with her Emmy bear," a look of disgust was written on everyone's face, even mine.

"Gross! Please stop talking now…" I said as he put me down. I started to look at my clothes and thankfully nothing was ruined. I did have some blood on my fist but realized it just belonged to the second girl.

"BELLA! Are you okay, I couldn't get to you in time…" I looked up and saw Derek running over to us. We were now standing by my car.

"I had to meet up with some guys and then when I got to the parking lot I saw a bunch of people standing around cheering. Once I got close enough I caught the tail end of you kicking Lauren's ass. I didn't even realize Tanya was already down for the count. Jesus what happened are you hurt?" Derek said looking down at my bloodied fist.

"Nah, this must be Lauren's blood then. Alice can you get my keys out of my bag. I have a first aid kit in my trunk. Also could you please, please grab me a cigarette from my cigarette case it has a skull on it?" my neck was starting to hurt a little from when Lauren yanked my head backwards. I hope I broke her fucking nose.

Alice grabbed my keys and opened my trunk. She looked a little upset or perhaps it was guilt. Why I had no idea.

"I'll get her hand cleaned up, you just get her the other stuff Alice. You know smoking is bad for your beautiful complexion?" Rosalie said as she rummaged through my first aid kit.

"Please don't give me the anti-smoking bit. I'm trying to quit! It's hard and it sucks! And now I might get expelled on my first day here or worse cuffed! OW!" I yelped when she poured some alcohol over my bloodied fist. I had a small cut probably from Lauren's buck tooth mouth.

"Why do you have a first aid kit in your car?" said Emmett, he was now admiring my car.

"Why not? You never know when you might need it. Oh thank you Alice…Now be honest how does my hair look?" I said as she placed the cigarette between my lips. Derek reached over and lit it and himself one.

"You look like I dragged you into the front seat of my car and I had my wicked way with you… so don't worry it looks hot!" said Derek as he wiggled his eyebrows at me, I let out a laugh.

"OH God that's so gooood…" I said as I took my first drag.

"You don't have to worry about getting into trouble. I already dealt with that situation so… Look I'm sorry about this Bella, I never meant for them to come after you like that. That's why I just ignore them when they-," I didn't want to hear Alice's little guilt trip. She didn't force me into this situation, I did and I'd do it again unfortunately.

"Alice, don't trip okay. I'm the one that laid into Bianca on my own so don't you go feeling guilty because of this-" I said as Rosalie cut me off.

"What are you two talking about? Alice?" Rosalie looked at Alice confused.

Then out of nowhere Angela actually spoke up. She relayed the entire scene that happened in gym class. And although everyone laughed at some of the shit I said to Bianca it was clear that Emmett and Rosalie were now extremely pissed off.

"That bitch! I don't hit women but I swear I would have-" Emmett said through a clenched jaw.

"She's not that bad Emmett, she's just-" Alice said while she looked down at her feet.

"I call Bullshit Alice! Do those bitches act like that when I'm not around? I know how they are that's why I keep them in check. Alice how many times have I told you to stand up for yourself and not put up with shit. Especially that brother of yours-," Rosalie roared.

It seemed like this topic was shifting to something else entirely that made everyone uncomfortable. So I was going to end this party short and tell everyone I had to go to work when Emmett interrupted Rosalie.

"Man this car is fucking hot! What do you have under this thing? Rose baby, look at this thing. It's one of your dream cars…" Emmett said as he made his way to the hood.

"Derek do you mind giving him the car bit spiel…" I didn't want to keep repeating the fact that just because I love muscle cars and was blessed to have such a beauty that I knew all about them.

"She loves the leather on her naked flesh, the roar of the engine and going fast… Sorry Rosalie it looks like you're still the only chick in this school that knows more about cars than Mr. O'niel our auto shop teacher but now the second chick walking around here with a pair of brass balls," Derek said as he was putting out his cigarette. We all started laughing.

"So you like cars?" I said to Rosalie as she made her way over to the hood that Emmett had managed to open.

"Wait what? I lost you at naked?" Emmett said as his gave us all a sexy little smirk.

"Like wouldn't be all that accurate, more like obsessed. God what I wouldn't give to take it for a spin," said Rosalie as she inspected the engine.

"Well anytime you'd like to take it for a spin let me know…" Rose cut me off.

"AHHH, are you serious?!" Rose screamed excitedly, it made me flinch. Perhaps obsession was correct.

"Now how come you offered her the chance to drive your car and me on the other hand had his manhood threatened?" bellowed Derek playfully.

"She has better looking boobs than you," I said trying to sound sarcastic but it came off as playful, "and besides she sort of asked…"

All the guys looked up at me with shock written all over their faces.

"Oh, Ooohhhh… so you're a lesbian. Is that why you gave me the whole bit about your pants staying on…" Derek said with a curious gaze.

_Jesus couldn't they see I was just fooling around…_

"Wait what? What about whose pants staying on?" Emmett looked like a kid in a candy store. I couldn't help but laugh especially when I saw the shock in Alice and Angela's faces.

"I was just fucking around. She just looked like she wanted it more… you know the driving of my car… Jesus don't give me that look. And yes my pants are staying on for the duration of my time in Forks, so don't get any ideas," I was definitely not into chicks but I never had any animosity toward those who were gay or lesbian.

"She's right though you know, my boobs are perfect and I do want it more. And good luck with the pants staying on by the way, we have too many fucking horn dogs around here including Derek. So I hope you have a crow bar with you to keep them from humping your legs. And can we go for a ride right now?" Rose said looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Don't worry I have a taser and pepper spray. Actually I have to get going right now but maybe another time," I said with an apologetic smile and shrug.

_What did I get myself into… I thought we weren't making any new friends Bella?_

"Oooo, a taser. Can I see it!" Emmett shouted.

"NO!," I said in the same time as Rose, Alice and Angela. We all started laughing as Emmett's smile dropped.

"You guys are no fun…" he mumbled.

"Wait, guys don't have boobs Bella. We have pecks!" Derek said as he deliciously started twitching his very nice firm pecks.

"I still call them man boobs or moobs… deal with it! And now looking at your moobs I think perhaps I was wrong with my first assessment. Maybe you do have the better looking rack…" I just wanted to lick him from clavicle to his belly button. Derek stepped closer to me with a smug look on his face. I was caught checking out his moobs and licking my lips for much too long.

_Oh god how am I going to stick to the keep-my-pants-on plan? No!… you __**can **__do it, it's been 6 months cold turkey!_

"Oh ya, I can totally see you keeping your pants on…" Rosalie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Jasper! Hi… did you see Bella kick Tanya and Lauren's ass?" Alice shouted more enthusiastically than I've ever seen. She was throwing him goo goo eyes.

_Poor thing I wonder if she knows he's a manwhore…_

"Sure did sweet pea. And I won at least 200 bucks because of it, thanks by the way. That was some fight, taking down two hoes from the bitch click. Especially an Amazonian like Tanya…" I spun around and saw Jasper and numb nuts Edward walking up to us. Edward, big surprise, looked annoyed as he looked over at Derek and then back to me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh Bella I forgot to introduce everyone to you, this is Jasper Whitlock and oh I'm sorry that over there is Alex Morris and you met me and Angela Webber already and Rosalie Hale. And my dim wit brother Emmett and this," she walked over to Edward and put her hand on his arm, "Is Edward my older brother by like ten minutes."

"Cullen, your name is Cullen? And Emmett's your brother too?" I said as I looked over at Alice, she never mentioned her last name and I didn't recall hearing Emmett's either when he introduced himself in my last class.

"So this deuce is your brother?" I nodded in Edward's direction, "Wow, totally polar opposites I see…" Edward glared at me while some of the others were trying to hold back their laughter.

"So you met?" Alice said excitedly.

_Did I sound like I was jumping for joy at the mention of Edward-Deuce-Bag-Cullen?_

Last thing I need is for her to get any fucking ideas.

"Um no, more like we kept bumping into each other and exchanged a few _pleasantries_… I got to get going by the way…" I stepped over Emmett who was leaning against my trunk, Edward was standing only a few feet away from him leaning up against a van that was parked next to my car, I stopped in front of him and looked up at him, "Oh and Edward next time never bet against me, I'll clean you out! Oh and for the future if Bianca ever does offer to suck you off again, I suggest accepting the offer. It will do you a world of good to get blown by the world's finest dick sucker. May just loosen whatever stick may be lodged up your tight little ass," I whispered harshly to him so that no one else could hear.

With that I walked passed him toward my driver's side door. I leaned into my car and pulled out some cash for Derek. When I looked out toward Edward I could see him checking out my ass but he was also enraged.

"Derek!" I shouted while still looking at Edward, he managed to take his eyes off my ass long enough to look me in the eye. If looks could kill I'd be dead a thousand times over.

When Derek was finally in front of me I handed him $60 and he gave me what I wanted. I put it in my hiding spot in my car and then stood up again to look at Derek who had now caged me in with one hand on the roof of my car and the other on my open door.

"Can I have your number? You know for, whenever I need a friend to help me kick someone's ass," he said flirtatiously as he leaned in closer to my ear. I could see over his shoulder, and Edward looked pissed. He was now looking right at me.

"Sure it's 714-8694, give me a call so I can program it into my phone so that I can call you whenever I need some more," I said into his ear while I had my eyes fixed on Edward still.

I don't know what it was about him that had me so intrigued. I hated myself for it too. I usually stayed away from the asshole types, they were bad news. My life was complicated enough the last thing I needed was to deal with a moody asshole.

But I couldn't help the fact that he sparked some sort of interest in me. And dear god was he gorgeous but then again so was Derek. Hell even Jasper was fucking hot I don't know what they feed these here town folk but they sure as hell conceive some fucking hotties.

"See ya guys, I really am running late now. Thanks Rosalie for cleaning my hand and Emmett if you hadn't removed me from that bitch it would have been a lot worse so thanks. You too Alice for getting my shit and Derek, it's always a pleasure…" I said flirtatiously, hey he already knew that I was off the market but it was still difficult keeping these damn hormones in check.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning okay, here in the parking lot you can hang with us. We'll exchange numbers, emails, myspace, tweeter…" Alice listed off as she started walking away with the others.

"Wait what, no Alice I'm… SHIT!" I said as I noticed she wasn't paying attention to me anymore.

_Great, all I wanted was to be left alone and now I'm the one that picked up a stray. What the hell was I going to do? Well maybe if I avoid Alice she'll get the picture that I'm not in the mood for friends, ya that should work. _

By the time I started backing out the parking lot it was already pretty much cleared out.

_Fuck it! _

I thought to myself as I lit another cigarette on my way to 'Down the Hatch'.

***

I quickly locked my door and set the alarm as I made my way over to the entrance of my building.

I ended up staying until 11pm because Billy was impressed by my skills behind the bar. If only he knew that I learned my skills from a bartender at a strip club that was on the bottom floor of the apartments me and Ranee lived in. I spent many nights down there with Lenny and some of the strippers, especially one in particular, Nicole.

She was the same age as Ranee and a recovering alcoholic. She was trying to make enough money to finally get a decent place so that she could get her 10 year old daughter back from her mother.

She longed for a daughter and I longed for a mother. I spent more time down in that strip club than I did in my own home and although I was exposed to things a 12 year old shouldn't have been it was better than home any day.

I slowed my way to the building entrance because I couldn't shake this feeling that someone was watching me. I couldn't help it I had to look around just to make sure. Too many years growing up in rough neighborhoods teach you to be paranoid.

When I didn't see anything suspicious I made my way inside and towards the mailboxes. I hated getting the mail all I ever got was bills and junk mail it was so pathetic.

As I unlocked my door Bart was already at the door waiting for me to come in.

"Hey Bart, how was your-" I noticed there was a soft light coming from the living room. I immediately tensed up and reached for my pepper spray.

I made my way down my long hallway towards my living room. It was clear the TV was on but on mute and it smelled like I someone had smoked weed not too long ago.

"Bella?" said a melodic man's voice from behind me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I turned around clutching my bag and pepper spray to my chest. Dean was making his way down the stairs. Bart started barking like a mad man.

"YOU ASSHOLE! You scared the shit out of me, why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming? Would have saved me a fucking heart attack! Bart shut it already," anytime I yelled Bart always assumed it was okay for him to be loud as well.

"I did but it went to voicemail but you never check them so I didn't leave one. You didn't call… and well, James told me about…." Dean said slowly as he made his way toward me.

Dean and I became official friends when we started our band, 'Emotional Drought', a couple years ago but we used to see each other at the same hangout spots. Dean's dad ran out on him and his mom when he was only 5 years old. Growing up poor and in bad neighborhoods turned Dean into a little hellion until one day his mom kicked him out at 14. He went to live with his grandmother shortly after. She is such a sweet lady and just what Dean needed to keep him from being swallowed up by the streets.

"I really don't want to talk about it Dean. I'm just so tired. You won't even believe what my day was like…" I said tiredly. I was beginning to think maybe I shouldn't have given each of my friend's keys to my place and the open door policy. I just wanted to go to bed.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead. I brought my arms up from under him and placed my hands on his shoulders, hugging into him as well. It felt so good, so warm and so safe.

"Look… why don't you go upstairs and take a hot bath in that awesome tub of yours. Then come down and eat some of your favorite stuffed ravioli's I got from La Bella Italia that you love so much. I figured you probably smoked and ate everything in your frig this past weekend so I brought you groceries and weed. Besides I miss having that Dean Exotica Acoustic Guitar of yours around the house so I got some lost time to make up for, so go on now," he said with a playful banter.

It was no secret he had a love affair with my teal acoustic guitar it was my first guitar that I bought with my own money. No longer did I have to borrow them from friends I've met along the way.

"You are a freaking godsend… you really brought me my favorite?" I looked up into his eyes and he nodded his head with a smirk. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and swatted my ass.

"Go, now… I'll get your food ready while you get cleaned up," and with that I ran up the stairs.

Everything was a blur after that.

We ended up curling up on the couch smoking a couple bowls from my bong and eating Italian food that he brought me. We had on South Park re-runs on the T.V. while we joked around and talked about my crazy first day at school and then the following gigs we had lined up for the next month.

We were both laughing our asses off as we watched Carmen's shenanigans when I fell off the couch high off my ass nearly knocking our beers off the small table.

"Jesus Bella…here let me help you before you bust your head open," Dean said trying not to laugh harder. Max and Bart looked up at us from their pillow bed they shared.

Dean helped me back onto the couch as he looked me over to make sure I didn't hurt myself. Honestly it was freaking hilarious, I couldn't stop laughing at myself when suddenly I felt his hand pushing my hair affectionately out of my face.

I looked up at him and he was no longer laughing, if anything he looked hungry and not in the food sense so I took it as my cue to stop my giggle fest.

"What's wrong De-" I said trying to control my own voice. I couldn't stand it when he looked at me like that it usually made clothes disappear.

"God I've missed you so much Bella. It's not the same at home anymore without you there...," Dean's hand cupped the side of my face as his eyes focused in on my lips.

I couldn't move my face fast enough when his lips came crashing down onto my own but it also didn't take me long to react to his kiss. The kiss quickly became heated as he was now pushing me down onto my back.

"Dean.." _kiss,_ "I..we shouldn't," _kiss_ "not good idea" _kiss_, I was slowly losing my resolve and kissing Dean always felt too good.

I managed to push him off me for a minute. I took a deep breath and then looked at his lust filled eyes.

"Bella, it's been six months since we… fooled around. What's the problem? I thought we both had a good thing going…" he said trying not to seem hurt by my rejection.

About a year ago me and Dean got really drunk and had sex. Since then we fooled around for about six months until I decided to abstain the last six months. Dean and I always kept it casual and we were never exclusive and that's the way we liked it.

Just a couple of friends who were able to fool around from time to time, both of us knowing full well that it was nothing more. We didn't want to ruin our friendship or the camaraderie of the band so we never took it seriously not like either one of us would anyway. I didn't do boyfriends, ever, and he liked women too much to stay loyal to just one.

"I know it's just… you know I've been abstaining for the past six months and-" I said.

"Jesus Bella you're still doing that. I hope you know I just lost like $200 to Vicky, I can't believe you'd make it this long," Dean said in an irritated tone.

"Why thank you so much Dean for that-" I replied now getting annoyed of the lack of support. Sex was great but very distracting for me and I needed a level head at the moment.

"Sorry…look, if it means that much to you we can do other _things_…" he said as he ran his hands up my legs. My resolve was gone. After the day I had I needed some kind of release and dammit I was going to get one or two, really why put a number to it.

Dean's hands gripped my hips firmly then pulled me onto his lap. I writhed on top of his erection to get the much needed friction we so desperately wanted. We both moaned and within seconds we were a flurry of hungry kisses.

He jerked away from me as he pulled my camisole over my head.

"Oh Bella, how I've missed you so…" he said as looked hungrily down at my bare breast. He firmly grabbed onto my ass and lifted me up off the couch with him. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders. I ground myself on his stiff erection and he let out a hiss.

He kissed, licked and nipped at my neck as he made his way over to the stairs toward my bedroom.

I undid his jeans as we came up to the top. He quickly made it to my bed and threw me down onto it. I let out a loud squeal. He threw his shirt over his head and pulled his pants down along with his boxers.

_Give me the strength not to fuck this man… _

I knew just how great Dean was in bed so it was not without trying to keep this just at third base. I began to remove my black knit leg warmers.

"No leave on those on Bella, you know how much I love it when you wear those fucking things… Jesus I'm just going to eat you up," He said admiring me spread out on the bed.

He crawled onto the bed until he hovered right above me. He took one of my breasts in his mouth and sucked on it gently and gave it a little tug with his teeth. I loved it when he did that. I couldn't help but be vocal with each suck, kiss, lick and bite he gave my breasts.

He finally brought his hands down to my black zebra print boyshort's and dragged them down painfully slowly. Once he flung those across the room he lowered his body so his mouth was perfectly aligned with my very impatient sex.

Dean and I never gave oral to anybody other than to each other. Dean was the first and only guy I ever gave a blow job too. We trusted each other so we felt safe enough to do that with one another. Somehow it just felt more intimate to us than having sex so we felt better doing that between the two of us.

I let out a sharp breath when I felt his tongue make its way into my hot core. He brought his hands under and over my thighs to hold me in place. He then brought his tongue down over my clit with a long hard stroke. I gripped the sheets as he picked up pace.

I writhed harder when I felt his index finger penetrate me and curl up. It didn't take long until he brought a second finger into the mix. I couldn't help myself, I brought one of my hands and intertwined it in his dark brown locks and fought hard not to smother him with my hot wet center.

My body was on fire and I could already feel my orgasm approaching as he sucked and licked and occasionally blew his hot breath across my swollen bud. My moans grew louder as he hit my g-spot relentlessly with his fingers.

And then suddenly the world went away, nothing mattered and I was engulfed in pure raw ecstasy. My back arched off the bed as my fingers tightened around Dean's hair which was shorter than usual. He brought his hand up and squeezed one of my breasts while I rode out my orgasm.

When I finally managed to get my breathing under control I opened my eyes to see him coming to lay down beside me with a very wet and smug smile. Once my breathing was under control I kissed him hard and rolled him onto his back as I straddled him. I loved the taste of his lips mingled with my hot juices. I never knew that I would actually enjoy tasting myself on him.

"It's been so long since I've done that I wasn't sure if I lost my touch…" he said smugly looking up at me as he ran his hands over my ass and back to my breasts.

"You have no idea how much I needed that…" I said to him in my euphoric induced bliss. He let out a laugh that quickly turned into a loud gasp as he felt me bite down onto his nipple.

It was going to be a long night.

***

A/N: This is a Bella and Edward story so don't worry everyone. I'm working on the next chapter already and finishing up chapter 5 of my other story The Pure Bloods and it should be up pretty soon.

I'm still working on finding a routine or schedule so that I can post these chapters up on a more regular basis. Please be patient.

Don't forget **pictures **on my profile for all chapters.

Next up, Some EPOV.


End file.
